


Winter Comforts

by CuratorOfFluff



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post Time-Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuratorOfFluff/pseuds/CuratorOfFluff
Summary: Byleth has an idea. Edelgard doesn't object. They both forgot just how many pillows they owned.(AKA Byleth got bored and cold)
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 58





	Winter Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 5 minutes.
> 
> Been getting colder here lately, so I figured I'd do a short, fun little fic about being warm.

“Byleth, my love….”

“Hm?”

“Why did you move every pillow in the house onto our bed?”

“Because I wanted to.” 

There the Ashen Demon sat, amongst a sea of pillows and quilts, strewn about in just such a way as to accommodate for leisurely laying or for casual seated surveillance. The structure was massive, encompassing their entire bed and even beyond. It was a feat of engineering, to be sure, and perhaps half the reason Edelgard didn’t immediately ask her wife to dismantle it. 

The other half being that it looked _really_ comfy in there.

The former emperor cast a glance towards the window Byleth was watching so intently, taking notice of how much darker the clouds had gotten since her run through the market earlier. A single, perfect snowflake sat preserved on the windowsill, and Edelgard was suddenly very happy that she’d finished procuring their winter supplies ahead of schedule. 

She looked back once more towards her wife, so snug in her plush fortress. 

“May… may I join you?”

Byleth responded with a smile that made Edelgard forget how cold it was, and the ex-mercenary moved aside to allow her beloved to sit beside her. 

And so they sat, watching through their window as the first flakes of winter fell, only ever departing from their palace of warmth for the occasional supply run (snacks and tea). Edelgard was content, Byleth was happy, and together, they simply enjoyed each other’s presence. 

They were _very_ comfy.

**Author's Note:**

> Byleth has no impulse control, and Edelgard loves her for it. 
> 
> I might live in a desert, but it still gets mighty cold here from time to time. Stay cozy out there!


End file.
